


The Villain King

by Lane D Brindley (Zhen_Di)



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhen_Di/pseuds/Lane%20D%20Brindley
Summary: When Portgas D. Ace died, he never expected to be born in another world, one full of Heroes and Villains. When Gol D. Ace died, he never expected to have a birth family. When Shimura Ace was born, he never thought he would be an older brother again. Much more, for his sake, the King of Villains.Even with...His Quirk...29/6/19.Updates on Shigaraki's background, much more than I thought. Either I release a chapter soon and screw his backstory that is made, or I wait. I'll probably do the former.





	1. Passing On (Prologue)

Ace could feel it.

The feeling of death. It was rather cold. It was foreign.

Ace had never gotten cold since eating his Devil Fruit.

His flames protecting him, shielding him from any cold.

But, not even flames could not match up to magma. 

Nor the coldness of death. That came from the chest.

However, Ace still had life in him.

A few words to say, his dying words.

He knew, who he could to trust with them.

"...Could you tell them... What I'm about to say now? Pops! Everybody! And you Luffy. Thank you... For loving someone like me who is good for nothing... and who has such bad blood in his veins... Up to today..."

His younger brother.

Given his last words.

With that, Ace could speak no more.

No words came out. 

Moving lips ceased, only to show a smile in death. 

And though his fire faded. 

In time, it would be reignited. 

Passed on, given to a lost brother. 

Right now, however. 

Ace would be passing on himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should we name him?" A masculine voice asked.

"Didn't we agree on Tenko?" A feminine voice replied.

"Tenko can wait..." The masculine voice said.

"Alright, then if it isn't Tenko, then what?" The feminine voice questioned.

"I have a feeling. Ace. Would be a better name for our child," The masculine voice answered.

"Fine, but the next one is Tenko!" The feminine voice ordered.

"Alright," The masculine voice complied.

"Welcome to this world. Shimura Ace." Came a mix of both the masculine and feminine voice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a selfish brat... Dying like that, in front of his brother!" 

As he finished, the sound of lightning- No, not lightning, but rather a burst of strange laughter came. 

"Gurararara, you haven't changed at all, Roger."

"Nor have you, you stubborn old fool! Finally choosing to die!"

There was a smile shared between them, as Roger continued.

"Come, come, I haven't had a good sake drinking partner since I died!"

Whitebeard took one last look, Ace would have a hard journey ahead of him. But, he was sure, Ace would be just fine.

After all, he was a Whitebeard Pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Chapters 1 (Completed) [Short Chapters --> less than 1000 words each]
> 
> Volume 0: Chapter 2-4 (Completed) [Short Chapters --> less than 1000 words each]
> 
> Volume 1: Chapters 5-? (In Work) [Medium Chapters --> Over 1000 words each]


	2. A Fresh Start and Quirks (Volume 0)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: One  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ace was a one-year-old, he was both happy and angry at where he was. 

It was a new world, no, not that new world, but rather, an entirely different world. 

It was nothing that Ace could have ever imagined. 

No World Government. 

A coalition of the governments of the world in its place.

No Celestial Dragons. 

Thankfully, there wasn't an equivalent of them. 

No Marines. 

Instead, Heroes. 

No Pirates. 

Rather Villains.

It was both more advanced, and less advanced. 

It was... A fresh start. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Two  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At two years of age, Ace wanted to become a Pirate again. 

Though, since there weren't any in his time, he had to either become a Hero or Villain. 

Rolling some dice, it came up as Hero. 

Rolling it a hundred more times, it still came up as Hero. 

He'd keep Hero as a backup, in case, Villain didn't work out. 

Though, maybe for his family, Hero would be better.

He noted it down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Three  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace was an older brother again. Though this time by blood. Not that there was any difference between a brother who drank sake and a blood brother. 

They were the same. A brother regardless. 

"Hug, your little brother, Ace! His name is Tenko!" His mother said. 

Ace looked to the baby. 

Red eyes like his own. 

He wondered if he would have the same black hair as himself, who had, in turn, inherited it from his father. 

Or perhaps the light blue hair of his mother?

It didn't matter. 

Ace would love Tenko no matter what. 

And, this time. 

He would make sure that his younger brother wouldn't go through the same pain, as Luffy went through. 

He wouldn't die. No matter what. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Four  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace wanted his Quirk. 

He wanted it badly. 

Hopefully, it was fire related.

He heard of a Hero named Endeavor who was recently rising.

He apparently had a powerful fire Quirk, named Hellflame. 

Though, seeing it on television, Ace couldn't help but, grin. 

The people of this world were weaker than in his old one. 

Far weaker. 

But, their Quirks, their powers were far more versatile. 

Needless to say. 

He wanted a Quirk. 

Though, if he didn't get one, he would be fine. 

He could, he would stronger without one. 

After all, he was Shimura Ace. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age Five:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the age of five, Ace found out his Quirk. 

He wished he hadn't. 

It was simply so similar...

No, it was exactly the same... 

The way it nullified Quirks by grabbing onto people. 

The way it absorbed everything. 

The way that it could be used.

The fact that even light couldn't escape.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been many years. 

But, he had finally found them. 

At long last, they were within his grasp. 

He only needs to make a move, and they would be gone. 

Just like that. A simple flick of fingers, enough. 

But. It wasn't enough his to crush the legacy of his former foe. 

He would transform her legacy, turn it into something darker. 

Then, his plan would begin.

To crush the Symbol of Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Prologue: Chapters 1 (Completed) [Short Chapters --> less than 1000 words each]
> 
> Volume 0: Chapter 2-4 (Completed) [Short Chapters --> less than 1000 words each]
> 
> Volume 1: Chapters 5-? (In Work) [Medium Chapters --> Over 1000 words each]


	3. Faults and Life (Volume 0)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age: Six

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Quirkless.

This was the designation Ace chose to give to himself.

He felt it would better if he did.

Though his parents knew, as he accidentally tested it out on them, once.

His Quirk. It disgusted him.

He knew that Quirks were genetic.

But, he knew that it wasn't his parent's fault.

Maybe it was his.

Perhaps it wasn't.

But, it didn't matter.

Ace could live without it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Age: Seven

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenko was four and he was a small kid.

A small cranky kid, wondering where his Quirk was.

"Onii-san! How come I don't have a Quirk when everyone else does?!" Tenko cried out.

However, his mother would come in, "Tenko! Stop bothering your brother, he doesn't have a Quirk either, but he's perfectly fine with it!"

Ace didn't say anything. He didn't want to lie. Especially not to his family.

So he simply decided to not say anything.

But, Tenko continued to cry.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Eight  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at eight years of age that Ace decided he needed to become strong.

He lived in a dangerous world of Heroes, Villains and Quirks.

Anything could happen.

And, though his old life was even crazier.

There wasn't exactly a Marine Hero called Garp, who while loving his family, saw his job above it, but still raised the child of his perhaps, greatest enemy, here to protect him. To which, Ace also still loved his grandfather.

Additionally, there wasn't exactly the World's Strongest Man calling him his son to protect him.

Ace needed to become strong.

He would protect Tenko.

He would protect everyone.

He just didn't know that he was an overprotective older brother.

"Onii-san! Come play with me!!!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Nine  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the age of nine, Ace began to realize that some people were discriminated against.

Those Quirkless were treated as less.

Though it was Ace's own strength that protected him from it.

There was one boy with a Quirk that allowed him to extend his arm.

It was similar to Luffy's. Ace noted it, and couldn't help but remember his past.

Apparently, also, the arm that was extended gave it greater strength.

Though, it wasn't anything against Ace who simply knocked the boy down with a simple push.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Ten  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenko found out his Quirk.

It was late.

But, perhaps, later was better.

Everything that Tenko touched.

It decayed.

Tenko almost killed his own mother.

And, perhaps he would have if not for Ace.

Tenko cried.

Why was he born with such a Quirk?

One he couldn't control?

It was unfair...

Ace looked to his own hands.

The very same hands that could nullify a Quirk.

The same way a certain someone nullified Devil Fruits.

His power could make sure that Tenko never hurt anyone.

His power could make it so that Tenko could touch others.

He hated his Quirk.

But, he loved Tenko more.

With that, Ace activating his Quirk gave a hug to Tenko, who returned the hug.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could have acted.

But, he chose not to.

He was fortunate that Tenko's Quirk was one that destroyed.

Unfortunately, his elder brother stopped him from using it.

But, he wondered. Who was Shimura Ace?

It seemed he was hiding something.

Then he saw it.

He smiled.

A Quirk that could nullify other Quirks.

How interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Chapters 1 (Completed) [Short Chapters --> less than 1000 words each]
> 
> Volume 0: Chapter 2-4 (Completed) [Short Chapters --> less than 1000 words each]
> 
> Volume 1: Chapters 5-? (In Work) [Medium Chapters --> Over 1000 words each]


	4. Family (Volume 0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: Fifteen was originally going to be in this chapter, and actually was, but I think I screwed up using AO3. (First time using it)
> 
> So, I'll expand on when Ace is fifteen and release it later. I just added some stuff now, but next chapter will be entirely Age: Fifteen
> 
> It will be one of Ace's most important years in his life.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Eleven  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenko stopped attending school.

His Quirk was far too dangerous for primary school. 

Likely to dangerous for any non Hero school. 

Ace also stopped attending school. 

It was him that allowed for Tenko to touch things. 

He wondered if something like gloves would work. 

Making a reminder, he decided to ask his parents to buy them later. 

But, still. 

Tenko would never be able to touch people with his bare hands unless he was there. 

Ace would find a way. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Twelve  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ace was twelve, he met a four-year-old. 

A little green haired cinnamon roll sitting on the floor outside of the doctors. 

Where Tenko was getting his Quirk checked to see if there were alternatives. 

Gloves being what they used right now, though it seemed special gloves were necessary.

"Excuse me..." Ace said as he trying to move. 

"Sorry... Mister..." He heard the reply of the boy, who also seemed to be crying. 

"Oi, what's wrong?" Ace asked. Squatting down to the boy who constantly looked down. 

"I'm... Quirkless..." The boy replied. 

"So, what?" Ace questioned. Not really seeing the difference between being Quirkless and having a Quirk. 

There was the point when he was nine years old, but, it hardly mattered, he didn't care about things like that. 

"I... Can't become a Hero!" The boy shouted, to which some people noticed, but quickly looked away. 

Ace tapped the boy on his head, pushing him down. 

The boy began to cry even more. But, Ace didn't care. The boy was annoying. 

"Stop crying. If you want to become a Hero, then go and become one." Ace said bluntly. 

The boy getting up. Looked at Ace. He had black hair and red eyes, but more notable about him was the smile he had. 

It was just like All Might's. 

He felt calm. Peaceful. Then as he heard his mother call him, Ace left as he noticed Tenko leaving. 

"What did they say?" Ace asked, putting his arm around his little brother who seemed distraught.

"I need mittens..." Tenko replied.

"..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Thirteen  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lack of schooling was catching up to Tenko. 

And Ace was a terrible tutor. 

It turned out that as good as an elder brother Ace was. 

He was in turn just as bad at studies and tutoring.

But, Tenko was a frightened eight-year-old of any adults except his family. 

Thus, Ace was the best they had, especially since both Shimura parents were busy at work.

"So if you, uh, have two negatives, then you..." 

Though, it seemed even Tenko was smarter. 

"Stupid Onii-san! They cancelled each other out!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Fourteen  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ace was a gone memory from his friends. As such was Tenko. 

They had lost all contact with their friends, not that they had many.

Tenko disappeared out of nowhere, and Ace, he simply left. 

All they had now was their family. Their extended family would visit from time to time. 

But, Ace always wondered where his father's side of the family was. 

It was almost as if they didn't exist.

But, the family he had right now, was enough. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Fifteen  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could've run, but he didn't. 

The blood rushing to his head, he didn't run. 

It was his fault. 

If only, he listened. 

But, perhaps, it was for the better, he didn't run. 

But, what happened?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew everything of what happened. 

He didn't play any cards. 

He merely allowed for Fate to play her own cards.

Now, he would take this chance.


	5. Tragedy (Volume 0)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not Volume 1 yet, but, this was meant to be.  
> Unfortunately, I decided not to.  
> Also, as I've written, not sure about the backstory, will probably just use this. 
> 
> Might mention 'you know who' later through Ace, though indirectly.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Age: Fifteen  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wasn't it just unfair?

It was almost as if destiny had conspired against Ace every five years. 

First his own Quirk. 

Tenko's Quirk. 

Then this. 

He could've run, it was true. 

But the same blood rushing to his head, told him one thing. 

If he ran, he would've lost something important. 

He lost them both. 

Now, there was only him and Tenko. 

Life was indeed unfair. 

His home, an apartment, was attacked by a group of burglars. 

Not any normal burglars, they were lead by a man with a powerful Quirk. 

To be able to sharpen one's own body to the same point as a knife. 

Even a thrown fingernail could be as dangerous as a nail. 

And a single arm was as dangerous if not more than an actual kitchen knife. 

Use the Quirk on the whole body, there would, of course, be trouble, much more than any ordinary citizen could handle. 

The Shimura Parents fell easily, unable to shield themselves, whilst they did have Quirks, they were unsuitable for combat. 

But, Ace's Quirk wasn't. 

He underestimated them.

Or rather he...

Overestimated himself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace moved in a burst of speed when he was told to run. 

His right fist met with the face of one of the burglars. 

But, in the end, he was young and weak. 

His right fist did nothing more than moving the burglar back a bit who returned the hit with a roundhouse kick to Ace's left arm. 

Ace felt pain. 

He wasn't sure if it was the Quirk that acted like his Devil Fruit, or he was simply that weak. 

Refusing to believe in both reasons, he moved again in a burst of speed. 

This time, with a, raged filled punch that threw the burglar back. 

As he moved to come closer to the burglar, the other burglars who were robbing the apartment, switched their attention onto him. 

He hated to do it. 

But, he did it. 

Darkness appeared, underneath his feet changed, no longer was there the floor, but instead, moving shadows. 

The burglars didn't notice, instead, they ran. Then into the floor, they began to sink into the ground. 

They screamed, but Ace didn't look back, greater screams concerned him. 

His parents, both barely standing up.

Large cuts on everywhere of their body, but, likely not fatal.

Then, he heard screaming. 

They were screaming. 

The burglars, their legs compressed and squished into the ground by Ace's quirk. 

Bone crunching noises. 

He ignored them, his parents were after all more important. 

But, he shouldn't have ignored them. 

As one last act, the one burglar that could sharpen his body like a knife began to laugh.

Out of nowhere he chopped off his own arm and threw it. 

A crazy act, one that caught even Ace off guard, and one that would've pierced his body, had not his mother- and father both moved in the way, it seemed it was sharp enough to pierce both bodies.

"No..." Ace looked as they ran in front of him. 

"This wasn't meant to happen..."

Why did they go in front of him?

People had to die for him again.

People he loved.

No.

Not again. 

Never again.

His Quirk began to activate harder and stronger.

More bone-crunching noises could be heard.

But, then Ace stopped it.

And it was to the burglar he walked to. 

Looking at two of them in the eyes, he grabbed the heads of the burglars, and so, was gone the light in their eyes.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From what, he could see, there were bodies everywhere.

Their lower body bones crushed, almost as if something crushed them with a hammer or a crude machine. 

Two bodies, in particular, seemed to have everything drained from them. 

A dehydration quirk perhaps? No unlikely. 

He surely would've heard about it. 

Instead, he found two children, and so, was his chance.

Years in the making, he planned on waiting longer, but, this display.

This display, it was enough for him to willingly change a few plans... 

 

 

 

 


End file.
